Final Fantasy VI: Fallen Angel
by The God Slayer
Summary: What would king Edgar do when one of his friends is in need of help? Would he let them die? Terra falls ill one morning and Edgar must find a way to help her before she dies.
1. Fallen

This is my third installment to my fanfiction for FFVI. I have always planned on a trilogy, so don't

think I'm just writing to writ ^^ I appreciate all the people that read my other fanfic and the new

one right now. I hope you enjoy this cross over of FFVI and Secret of Mana. I love both these games

and thought their the most likely to be connected to each other, that and FFVII and FFXII.

The part of Secret of Mana I'm using is the Mana tree and you might see some characters.

Please review and tell me what you think of it O.o

And one tiny, little, little little thing...I've changed Edgar And Sabin's age. Instead of being _**31**_ in four

years, they are.....Ta-da! _28_...That's three years younger! Same with Locke.

* * *

Chapter 1 _Fallen _

_._

_.  
_

Edgar ran as fast as he could, hearing that one of his friends had fallen down and was bleeding was

very concerning. Down and down the halls he flew, till his lungs felt dry and cut off from air. His

legs were tired and numb. He had run straight from the outer kingdom to the newer form, where

the fall had been said to of happened. He flew through the corridors and into the inner halls, where guards were running

around in panic for their king. Edgar saw the worried faces and scared voices yelling from inside a

room. He entered the crowed room, his face pale and screwed up in worry. He gasped as he

realized who was laying on the bed. Sabin patted his brother's shoulder and said something Edgar

didn't hear, his eyes were locked on Terra's pale body in front of him.

"What happened to her...?" The king asked, walking over. Celes was over by the right of the bed

frowned, laying Terra's hand under the blanket. "I found her...She was just laying there..In the

middle of the floor. I-I shook her but she didn't wake..." Celes muttered, tears in her eyes.

Edgar looked over at Locke, who was showing his grief with a angry scowl. "Cole?"

Locke gazed down at his boots. "She was...Studying the stars last night and said her head hurt really

bad...I gave her a..a pill and she said it got better. This morning I went to the Library and Celes was

shaking Terra who had fallen down near the tables." Locke sniffed. "I should of stayed with her..."

Edgar swallowed. "Will she be okay?" He asked, looking over at Terra.

Setzer shrugged. "I think she may need rest, Edgar. She will be better, I promise."

Edgar walked over and sat down near Terra. "Can I have some time with her, please?" He asked,

pleading them with his eyes. They nodded and one by one left the room, save Celes.

"Edgar...? I'm sure she'll pull through this...It's only been four months since the fall of Kefka."

Edgar nodded and smiled faintly when she left, closing the door. The king grabbed Terra's cold

left hand and held it in his own. "Why didn't you just stay with Cole that night..You might not of

fallen....I..I am sorry you were in pain, Terra." He whispered, glancing over at her ghost like face.

"And I know I've been taken care of the outer kingdom and haven't paid attention to you since..."

He sighed, feeling his heart throb. "I will make up for that...I will stay by your side till you wake..."

He leaned in and kissed her Cheek, pulling away to sit again. "I promise Terra...You will wake

from this," He tucked her hand under the blanket. "And I will be there for you."

.

That night they took turns watching, so the other one could sleep and resume their watch.

Locke, Celes and Sabin were the first three hours and Edgar, Setzer and Mog were the other three.

By morning they sent Mog, and Sabin to get something to eat, while the others stayed for

Terra. By evening, Edgar knew something was wrong and asked Locke. "Is it possible to ask you

Cole, to get that strange doctor from Kohlingen here?" Edgar crossed his arms, watching Terra's

chest rise and fall in a steady beat. He saw Celes dab at the blood coming from Terra's ears and

grimaced. "I don't want to lose her, Cole..." Locke frowned. "I'll get him, and I don't want to lose her

either, Ed. We will not lose her no matter what." With that he kissed Celes' cheek and left.

Edgar watched as Terra started to twitch when Celes began to clean out her ears. Edgar frowned.

"I think that's hurting her...."

"It might be, but it will clean out any infection, Edgar. I may not be a doctor, but I know this at

least."

Edgar nodded, smiling. "Do you think she just has a sickness and will pass it?"

Celes weakly nodded her reply, but said.

"She might have popped her eardrum and fell from the fear of it and hit the corner of the table."

Edgar hoped that was it. "She will be fine."

"Yes she will, Edgar, yes she will." Celes looked down at her face and brushed some green hair out

of her face.


	2. WithOut Wings

Chapter 2 _Without Wings_

The next morning, the doctor from Kohlingen came with Locke, his left hand clutched a black

leather bag filled with his tools and medicines. Locke waved to Edgar.

"Edgar, this is Marvic Kosein–Bud, the doctor from Kohlingen. Doctor, this is Edgar from before."

"Aye, aye, aye! I remembers him." He danced around the king and inspected the room.

"Not a place for healing."

Edgar gasped. "What? Why not?"

The doctor smiled strangely. "Not spirits from heaven! My wits are scattered, I needed them, they

bring my wits!" Marvic shouted, jumping up and down. "Where is the sick one?"

Edgar led him to Terra's room and pointed to her. Marvic walked over and looked at her pale face,

then in her ears and nose. "She can't seem to wake, king." Edgar nodded. "Aye, we know that."

"Than why is she in here? She must be in a warmer room, a fire is needed, along with lots of

blankets." Marvic muttered, looking in her ears again as Edgar said. "So she's just sick?"

"No, no no! She has tiny bits of metal, so tiny and shiny, tiny shiny! She needs them out and a

potion that'll work her back to her better anima." The doctor said. Edgar asked if he could take

them out. Marvic nodded. "Out, out! I will do! But first, I need to know; Has the Magic being

gone hurt her any?" He asked Edgar, who answered with a yes. "Than I must hurry! Bring my bag

and leave immediately." Marvic had them lift her from the bed and lay her on a cleaned table and

left, hearing Marvic saying. "Such a pretty head cluttered in a mess. Clean we must, clean we

must!"

Three hour went by, than four, five six, seven and eight, till Marvic came out and cleared his

throat. "The miss had so many things jammed in her head and body. I don't think I found them all,

but merely the _big_ ones." He said they could go in but not to wake her, for she desperately needed

it. Edgar rushed to her side and looked down at her face. He gasped at seeing the new scar near

her ears. He lifted the blanket high enough to see her arms and winced at the circle scar near the

crook of her elbow. "Why so many incisions?"

Marvic sighed. "She had many bits of tools in her...See?" He showed them the tiny machine

pieces that came from inside her. Edgar gripped his hands. "Why would they put those in her?"

"Because it drains her strength." The doctor said. "She needs sleep and lots of warmth for the

blood she lost, so keep to it! An angel without wings can't return home, can she?" With that, he left

with his bad, skipping over to the doors while humming. Edgar brushed some hair out of her face

and sighed. "Please get better, Terra." He kissed her forehead and asked Sabin to help move her.

Once they got her in bed, Edgar covered her up and sat by her side all night.

Edgar woke up and noticed that her blanket was uncovered. He reached in to tuck it back when

he heard light coughs. He looked up and smiled, rushing to her side. "Terra!?"

She gazed at him with lost eyes and frowned, her purple eyes barely even open.

"Ah, Terra! I was so worried!" He hugged her and kissed her cheeks. He pulled away when she

groaned. "..Edgar?" She whispered weakly.

He smiled and held her hands. "You scared us all when you fell Terra..."

"...Fell?" She muttered, shivering. Edgar cured that by covering her up. "Are you okay?" He

check her forehead. "Edgar? What happened?"

"You fell. A doctor had to operate on you. You had many machines in you, my lady."

Terra frowned and weakly pulled the blanket up more. "I'm so cold..."

"I know...I'll start a fire..Okay?" He nodded to her and started to throw wood in the baby flames to

feed their hunger. After that, he walked over to her and sat down. "Do you remember what

happened before you fell?" He asked Terra, who was dosing off into slumber.

"I don't..I'm sorry. I'm so tired, Edgar...C-Can I go to sleep?"

Edgar nodded, kissing her head before wishing her a good night. "Good night, sweet Terra."

"Good night, Edgar." She closed her eyes wryly and sighed, smiling when Edgar gave her more

blankets and fixing her pillows. As he glanced back at her slumbering figure resting in the comfy

cot, he frowned, blowing out the candles and closing the door.

"So, Ed, what did she say?" Asked Locke, after he said she woke but fell asleep again. Celes

nodded, drinking some coffee to keep her awake this early in the morning. The king sat down and

drank some of his hot tea, glaring at the green liquid. "She...Said she didn't remember what

happened before she fell." He mused over his own thoughts while Locke sighed, shifting on his

chair. "So she just fell? That's it?! Gods, this Is hopeless."

Celes elbowed him. "Locke, behave! Now Edgar, are you sure she didn't say anything alarming?"

The general smacked Locke's hand when he reached over the table for Edgar's biscuit.

The king thought for a moment, and shook his head. "Nay, but she looked...Ill."

Celes and Locke looked at each other, than she said. "When she wakes again, confront me, Edgar.

I wish to see her." Locke smiled at his love's tone and proud posture. "Blah! I bet Celes can get

something from our lil Terra."

Edgar looked confused. "She's not hiding anything, Cole. She can't remember..." Edgar growled

when Locke shrugged deftly. "Eh, she might be scared though, and thinks its all right to _not_ tell the

truth. She's like that, ya know." Locke was beginning to make sense. Edgar nodded a agreement.

"She is like that, Cole. But I believe she would tell me for something this important."

"Have you've made it clear it's important, Edgar?" Asked Celes, curious.

Edgar faintly smiled, sighing as he stood. "No...But I will when she wakes this time."

Celes stood as well. "When Terra wakes, I will be the first to speak with her." Then she left,

looking back to shake her head. "And Edgar?" She saw his eye brow arch and smiled.

"Don't think I won't know when she does wake, I have ears and eyes everywhere." She slammed the

door shut, leaving Locke and the king. "Ah, she's wonderful!" Locke hurried after her.

Edgar smiled at their relationship. I always knew they loved each other...


	3. A Terrible Feeling!

Chapter 3 _A Terrible Feeling!_

"Maybe she needs more rest?" Said Sabin, backed by Setzer, who was by the king's left side.

Edgar shook his head. "No...She woke the other night-"

"That was three days ago, Ed." Setzer spat, crossing his arms. "She might need a better doctor."

Edgar sighed, turning when Locke came running in, gasping and breathing hard for the loss of air.

"She's awake! Celes is with her right now!" Than he left, quickly, as did Edgar and the others.

**!!#&(())+**

"So Terra, how do you feel?" Asked Celes, sitting by her side, handing her a cup of tea. Terra drank

half of it before answering dully. "...Weird..."

"Like how? Weak, tired, numb? What is the feeling?"

Terra stared at her for a long moment, then smiled. "Your acting strange...Why is that?"

"Well, Terra. If I wanted to chat normally, I would of asked. But I did not, and will not till you

answer my questions. Now, do tell."

Terra gazed down at her hands, feeling slightly better for the warmth of the tea seeping into her

hands, leading to her body. "I feel like There is a hole in me...A hole I can't seem to fill..."

"And?" Prompted Celes, leaning forward in interest. Terra continued.

"That morning I went to seek out a book for stars when my head started to hurt...It passed for a

moment and I thought I'd be fine, but then when I started for the desks, everything began to

spin.." She laid her head against the pillows. "Than I fell." She looked up at her friend, who was

glaring.

"So nothing else?" Celes laughed when Terra began to repeat the story. "Terra? You wouldn't lie

to me, would you?" Terra stared at Celes, than shook her head. "Of...Course not, Celes."

She said cheery, smiling at the pale blond with tender eyes. Celes patted her hand.

"I believe you, Terra."

Terra heard men voices and turned her head to look at the door. Suddenly Locke, Edgar, Setzer

and Mog came in. Mog flew over and hugged Terra, while Locke kissed her the top of her head.

"Nice to see our little girl is awake."

Edgar brushed pass them and leaned in to hug Terra. "How do you feel today?"

Terra replied with a grin and; "I feel quite fine, thank you." She smiled at her friends, who were

staring in disbelieve. "Really, you guys. I'm fine." Terra's eyes darted to Locke. "I was probably tired

and fell. I know I'm not sic-"

Locke frowned, patting her head of green hair. "Eh, Ter. You wouldn't tell us any way, so I guess we

will drop it?" He gazed at the blond king and finished. "But, I am glad my little sis is okay." He

kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around Celes who was now by his left. Terra sighed, frowning

at them. "I...Need rest..."

Edgar hurried them out of the room and wished her a good nap.

**!!#**

The next morning Edgar opened the door to Terra's room and smiled when he saw her by the

window, sitting on the seat, gazing out to the desert around Figaro. He bent down near her and

smiled. "Good morning, Terra."

Terra looked at him with strange eyes and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Edgar pulled back. "Huh, what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?"

Terra smiled sweetly. "Today is the ball, remember? One mustn't stay away from his own birthday

party, king Edgar." She joked a bow and giggled. Edgar laughed, taking her cold hand.

"Aye, a party for me and my brother you mean. I came to see the most beautiful gem in all Figaro.

Tell me, Terra-Gem, how do you get so pretty?"

Terra smiled, faintly squeezing his hand. "Always a tease, are you not, Edgar? I feel very tired today,

and I seek quick talks."

Edgar laughed at her response, than shrugged. "I was hoping you could give me the privilege of

coming with me to our party?" He hoped she'd say yes, but when three minutes passed without a

word, his hopes faded. Then she sighed. "If I go, how long would I have to stay?"

Edgar smiled, his eyes gleaming in glee. "A few hours maybe, like _three_?"

Terra took a moment, then laughed weakly. "I will go, Edgar. But I have nothing to wear and I might

take my leave very soon...I might feel bad." She stuttered. Edgar laughed, saying that would be fine

as long as she graced everyone with her presence. Than he ran to the door and came back in,

holding a black bag in his arms. "This is the dress I- Er Celes got encase you wished to go..."

He laid it down on the bed and smiled at her. When she coughed, his heart slowed. _Terra..._

"If you feel bad, then please tell me, I would not want you to get hurt from leaving your room."

Edgar frowned when she waved him aside from her chair and whispered. "I will be fine, Edgar. Please

don't bring this subject up when I come to your Birthday celebration."

"I won't...Promise." He winked at her and bowed. "Till I see your beauty tonight, I wish you a good

day." He kissed her cheek timidly; He never did feel right doing that. Then he hugged her and left.

That night Edgar sat with Locke and Sabin at the dinner table, It was an hour into the party.

A chocolate cake with mint flavored icing creamed the top, with the numbers twenty- eight on it.

Although the twins looked nineteen, they were older, but very handsome, like their father.

Edgar waited for Terra, while Sabin danced with Maia, smiling and laughing, happy to hear on his

birthday that his wife was pregnant. The king sighed, if he didn't marry soon and have a kid, Sabin

would take the throne, by law. He didn't really care if his brother took the throne, since he had

ten years with it. But he didn't want to lose it either. He frowned, thinking of having a child. Him,

the lecherous king with the blue eyes, hitting on women, bedding them, kissing and laughing,

having a child? It was a humorous thought indeed. He smiled faintly at the memories he had with

many women. Kissing them and telling them they were beautiful, his only love. But when it was

morning, he left or told them his heart couldn't take a relationship because the kingship he must do

everyday. Their pretty faces, their body shapes, and how young they were made Edgar flew to them,

like a moth to fire. He never truly understood why he liked it, but he did enjoy the pleasure he got

from it. Although for the pass four years, since they defeated Kefka and meet Terra, he never truly

longed for the feeling again, but got if he had the time, which was almost all the time. He

remembered seeing Terra the first time after they crashed the Blackjack. She was so perfect laying

there with her children, smiling and hugging them with her tender heart seeking their love.

Edgar heard Locke and Celes' voices. "When is Terra coming, Edgar?" Asked Celes.

Suddenly the door opened and Terra walked in, clothed in a long, light purple dress. Her shoes were

high heels, light purple as well, her hair was up, but in a dark purple ribbon, hued with blue.

Her eyes-lids were painted a slightly darker tone of her skin, her cheeks flushed light red as well as

her lips. She gazed around the room strangely and searched out her friends, she found Edgar and

walked over, every male in the room was watching her, eyes wide and mouths dropped.

She sat near Celes and Locke, and sighed, rubbing her arm. "Hi guys..."

Edgar beamed, jumping up to hug her, which startled her. "I am glad you came Terra..."

She smiled faintly. "I'm happy your happy, Edgar." She muttered through a quiet voice.

Locke whispered something in Celes' ear and got up when she nodded. He grabbed Terra's hand.

"May I have this dance, Terra?" He asked, smiling at her. Terra blushed, nodding quickly as she got

up, holding a piece of her dress up as Locke led her away to the dance floor. Edgar growled, crossing

his arms as he glared at the thief and the hybrid dancing. Terra didn't know how to dance, so Locke

just told her to hold his waist and hand while he led. Celes noted Edgar's angry posture and laughed.

"Angry Edgar?"

"No..." He hissed, smiling at her. "Want to dance?"

"With you?"

"Yes."

Celes laughed at him. "Than no thank you. You'd feel me up while we were dancing and I'd kick

you." She stood and left, cup of wine in hand. Edgar sighed, wishing he could dance with the green

haired woman, who was blushing and laughing with Locke. It was no fair! This was his birthday!

Not Locke's, he should dance with Terra, not that thieving, little jerk Locke! He rose, angry.

That fool knew Edgar wished to dance with her and asked her anyway! What a conniving pig!

The king went straight for the balcony and sighed, glaring at the moon and the stars Terra loved

so much. It was part of the reason she fell. He had his cup in hand and threw it over the side,

swearing. Suddenly he heard shouts and yelling from within the ballroom. He heard Celes' voice

screaming for help, the king turned, running into the room. Laying limp on the floor, was Terra, pale

and not breathing. Edgar rushed over, picking her up into his arms, Locke's hands were bloody and

he was shaking. Edgar felt for a pulse and gasped, laying her down and giving her CPR.

"Breath, damn it! Breath!"_ Please, Terra! Don't leave us! Don't leave me! _"Breath!" He pushed

down on her chest as hard as he could. A cough came from her mouth as she coughed out blood.

"Terra, Terra! Oh gods, thank you" He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Terra?" He looked down at her, frowning at the blood dripping down her chin. She gazed at him

with lost eyes, and smiled weakly. "So-rry I r-ruined your..Your birth d-d-day, Edgar..." She coughed

again, pain showing in her face clearly. Edgar smiled back. "Ruined, my lady? No...You made my day

showing your face." He kissed her cheek. _I knew I had bad feelings today... _He thought as he

continued to rock her back and forth. "You'll be fine...I promise you, Terra."

"I l-lied before...I-I did hav-have a bad ache in my che-chest..I'm sorry..I was so-so scared..."

She cried, gripping his shirt in pain. "I won't lie aga-again..."

_Please, no... _"Terra? Don't cry..Please?" He held her closer. "I feel a-a ache in my-my chest again."

She whispered, rubbing her face against his new white, knightly clothes he bought for the party the

other day. He could feel the tears in his eyes slid down his cheeks. "You won't die Terra..."

Terra smiled. "I..I think I've lived a f-fair lif-life..."

Edgar gripped his hands and growled. "NO! Your staying alive with me- us!" He looked up at the

teary eyed Locke. "Locke...What happened to her?"

"We were dancing an-and she fell down, she stared to bleed from her ears and nose, even her mouth.

Is..Is she going to die?"

"No..Cole. I won't let her." Edgar picked her up. "Go get the best doctors you can get. Sabin?"

His twin brother appeared by his side. "Your Blizts, can it help her?"

"Maybe a little..." He waited for Edgar to lift her and walked with him to a room.

Once Edgar got her under the blankets, Sabin and everyone crowded around her, frowning and gazing

at Terra's pale body. Edgar cleared his throat and saw that his brother was readying his Blitzs. Sabin laid

his hands on her chest lightly. "Curená."

Terra's paleness cleared a little and her coughing eased a bit, but she was very ill. Edgar grabbed her

hand, squeezing it tightly. "...Terra...Please live." He whispered. Every one left the room but Edgar.

He heard the pained breathing coming from Terra, her coughs and convulses, discomfort and pangs

of torture. His nearly cried a couple of times that night, but kept his cool and stayed silent for his

dear friend.

_The next morning._

Edgar was sure he saw the pang of regret in Terra's eyes when she looked at him on his birthday, the

regret of coming to his party and leaving her room. Her pain merged with his feelings, creating a

cloud of self hate. He knew it was his fault she fell, he asked her to come, and he should of known

she'd be the sweet woman she always was and come. Oh, why had he asked her?

Today Strago would arrive, with his knowledge. He would be able to help heal Terra.

"King Edgar? Sir Strago is here to see you."

"Bring him in please." Edgar said, sitting near Terra and rubbing her hand. She murmured under her

breath as Strago came in, a grim frown on his old face. "Edgar...How is she?"

Edgar told him about her falls and the coughing up blood, the tiny machines in her and the pain in

her chest. Strago nodded, checking her temperature and her eyes. Strago asked if she had any affect

of pain after Magic ceased to live. Edgar told him she was sick for months, but was well after.

"What are some of those symptoms, Edgar?" Strago muttered, still checking over her body.

"Um...The blood, her weak limbs, her chest pains, her head aches and..and um..." Edgar was

stopped by the old man. "That is enough, king. I think I know whats wrong...But I need time to

make sure. So please leave and give me that." Strago sighed when He reluctantly let her hand go and

tucked it under the blanket with a hurtful sigh, leaving the room. It was hours till they heard a

single sound come from the room, it was Terra's voice. "...Please..." Than Strago came out of the

room, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry...But the news is bad..."

Edgar's heart stopped. "She is dying..." Strago said, crying. "She can't live without Magic...That is

the cause of her pains and the blood." Strago heard Edgar's yell and was pushed away from the door.

Edgar was by Terra's side, holding her head in his hands, his face in her hair as he whispered in her

ear. "I'll get your Magic Terra...I'll get it, I will not let you die." He kissed her head and sat down,

looking at her face. Her eyes opened and they focused on him. "H-H-Hi Edgar..."

"Hello, my lady of half." He muttered. Terra smiled. "AL-Always the..The," She coughed.

"T-Tease.." She laughed when he kissed her cheek again, saying it was his nature to do so. Edgar

could see her aura of bliss for a second. It faded like a dream. "I should lock you up for hurting me

so, Terra." The king saw the hurt in her eyes and sighed. "I'm..so-sorry."

"Don't be, Terra dear. I was joking, I would never hurt you."

"I know...I mean..mean about not tell-telling you about my pain." She stuttered, clearing her throat

as she stared into his eyes. Edgar sighed, patting her hand. "Tis alright, Terra. I understand, but

now I will not let you die, nor sit here and watch you wither in pain any longer."

She smiled, thanking him as she asked for something to drink. He handed her some tea.

"I'm heading out to read some books about Magic, maybe I can find something with magic in it."

Terra stopped drinking and looked at him strangely. "Please, Edgar. Do not get yourself in trouble."

She pleaded with him, shivering. "I will not, fair Terra. I will help you with all my power as a king."

He covered her up, took her cup when she finished, and stayed by her side till she fell asleep.


	4. Letters and Trees!

Chapter **4** _Letters and Trees!_

.

Edgar sat near his friends, his fingers tapping the table as he listened to his friends. Banon and Arvis

were there, showing concern. They were talking about Terra for hours, till they heard from Gau and

Relm that she woke in a fright. Edgar ran in, breathing hard. He saw her shivering and frowned.

"What's wrong Terra?"

"I..I saw it..."

"Saw what?" He asked softly, careful not to push her over the edge. He sat down, the rest of the

Returners watching them.

Terra gazed at him, tears her eyes and she threw herself in his arms. "Oh, Edgar! Th-They are crying!

It hurts...Please make it stop?" She cried as he wrapped his arms around her. Edgar laid his cheek on

her soft, green hair and frowned. "I promise I'll make it stop.." He felt her grip loosen and looked

down at her face. She had fallen asleep. Edgar sighed, gazing back at his friends. "We need to do

something fast." Said Edgar as gently laid her down and covered her, standing up. "Banon, have you

anything I can follow?" He asked the old man with red, blazing hair. Banon frowned. "I have

nothing. But I think we should check out Magic books."

"No! That'll never do!" Said Strago, hissing. "We must find a powerful Magic source for her, otherwise she will die."

Locke and Celes sighed, while Relm thought back. "Wait, grandfather," She gazed at him as if she

thought of a great idea. "In the book_ Life Stream of Gaia_, didn't they mention a Magical tree?"

Strago thought for a moment. "Yes...Go on."

"Wasn't it called _Mana Tree_?" Relm went on. "Wasn't it said that he thrived on a lone island?"

Strago sighed. "Come now, Relm. Hurry this up!"

Relm smiled a cheery grin, her now sixteen year old smile gleaming in pride. "Isn't Solitary Island a

lonely place? Isn't the _Mana Tree_,_ Life stream_ the source of Magic and life? Well, then maybe the

book means that The _Life Stream_, aka _Mana Tree_, is alone but is with friends, as in Magic and souls.

Didn't Gogo mention whispers of ghost and a strange power there?" Relm saw Edgar's face light up.

"Maybe we can head there and check it out?" The girl suggested. Edgar nodded gleefully, than

sighed. "No, wait. Who will stay with Terra?"

"We could take her with on the ship." Celes muttered, unsure if it was a smart idea or a bad. Locke

grinned. "Yeah, we can take her on the Falcon, can't we, Ed?"

"Eh, well...She is sick...I think we should-"

"No Edgar. She needs to come, what if she is dying while we are at the tree? It'll be a waste to leave

if we find it and its to late."

Edgar sighed, looking down at Terra. "Fine,we leave after tomorrow. But first," He gazed at Banon.

"I would like to read those letters." Only Sabin and the king of Figaro knew about those letters.

Banon frowned as he shook his head. "The Returner's Headquarters is destroyed."

"No it's not. I know that's where you were the past four years." Edgar accused, crossing his arms.

"...Ah, Edgar, you can cause a criminal to go straight to church. Fine, R.H is located near Narshe's

back bone mountains. Near the gulf of the ocean," He sighed. "Be careful the edges are very slippery

and broken. You could fall and kill yourself."

Sabin smacked his brother's shoulder affectionately. "Oi, brother. You sure you want to read those letters?" His twin asked, trying to cover up the secret with his silent voice, but Locke heard.

"Letters? What letters, mate?"

Celes asked the same thing as Sabin coughed, smiling sheepishly. "Well, you see, when we first came

to R.H Banon had some letters sent from a...a Denvor, I think? Oh, any way, the letters were

informing Banon about Terra's statues in the Empire." Sabin saw his brother's sad eyes and asked if he

would like to finish. Edgar nodded. "It said a lot of things I wished I never heard or read, but one

might contain something about those machines and what they were to do. So I wish to read them.

I promised that I'd get to them no matter what I am going to do so."

Celes sighed. "As In Terra's life as a soldier? I could easily tell you in more detail."

Edgar shook his head. "This soldier was with her her whole life, Celes. You hardly got to see her."

He turned to Setzer. "Can I borrow the ship?"

Setzer sighed, crossing his arms. "Aye. But you'd best hurry! I would like to get her ready for our

leave." The Gambler muttered as Edgar thanked him and left the room, asking them to take care

of her till he got back. Locke grabbed Celes' hand. "Let's sneak aboard an also read the letters."

"...Fine. But if he catches us and is angry and annoying, I will personally kick your sorry ass."

Locke smiled, kissing her before dragging her off.

Edgar had taken the ship north of the castle, toward Narshe's mountains. It only took him two-

three hours to reach. He stopped over the gulf and searched for the hidden cave entrance that

would be as large as the ship's deck. Hidden under neath shallow waters, but visible from a standing

point above it, Edgar saw the cave's door and stripped down to his pants, leaving his boots and shirt. His lean, muscled body shined n the sun.

He wrapped his sword in a leather strip and dived in, after taking a long, deep breath. He entered

the water, splashing up out of the water with a cough an smile. The water was perfect. He took

another breath dived under, swimming toward the grotto's entrance. He came out, looking around

the small, long, narrow hall made of black rock and torches- Unlit from Banon- hanging from the

left wall. Edgar used his flit and rocks to make the fire and lit all the torches, walking down the

hall, he made sure he was silent- Unaware of the two figures coming up behind him.

Edgar found the meeting room, smaller then before, very easily. He searched through the drawers

and dresser tops, swearing when he found nothing. He turned for the bookshelves and dug through

the levels of books. Finding a blank spot, he found the letters, a pile at least three feet high. He grabbed

them and sat down on a chair, lighting the candles and searching for the earliest letter. It dated to

_fourteen years_ ago. Edgar read it aloud, feeling compelled to.

"_June 12, 712:_

_Dear Banon._

_I heard of you, sir Banon from a fellow rebel. If I serve this Empire any longer I will go star crazy_

_mad! Please except this offer of help from me. A few months ago, they found a little girl with the_

_oddest colored hair," Edgar smiled, thinking __Terra. "She is very sweet, but she has been marked a_

_beast for she is half human and half Esper. Her name is Terra, and she uses Magic. I know it's hard to_

_believe, but when people she doesn't prefer, touches her, she burns their hands, or hurts them with_

_other Magics. Although she has grown to a man named Leo, she hates to be touched by other men._

_She seems to like the women though. Her mother is Madelin, a slave that escaped the Empire three_

_years ago, which makes her three. I wish to help you bring the Empire down, even if it costs me my_

_life. So, maybe you can take this information and use it for the Returners, I don't know. But please,_

_make my life useful and report back to me if you want more on the child. Denvor_."

Edgar smiled. _So their were people who wanted to help the Empire back than. I though me and Cole_

_were the only ones. I was nine as well as Cole and we still felt like we need to help them..._

He read the next letter, dated _nine years ago._

"_Dear Banon._

_As you know about Terra beating that boy and her punishment, she is very hurt right now. Kefka_

_had marked her like he did to Madeline. I can't stand to see him hurt her so. She shakes at the_

_slightest moment, cries at loud noses and cringes when Kefka walks by. Such a sweet little girl, now_

_a scared little pup. Leo has not talked to her yet since the boy...I think they had a fight before the_

_Kefka thing, she hasn't talked with Celes either, nor Cid. I was with her when she was taken to the_

_back of the Empire, where Kefka resides and trains her. I heard that when she is fifteen, they will_

_give her the __crown. I have no idea what that is, but I fear it is bad news. I hope you can get her out_

_before anything happens. Your friend, Denvor. _"

Edgar sighed, skipping pass the titles Denvor had given each letter. One in particular caught him.

It was named ' _Crystal Tree_ '

" _Banon, I have no time for introductions, nor any friendly talking. I have been discovered. I am_

_hiding under ground, where they will never look. I heard one thing before I left. On a lone island_

_rests a tree of life, a stream of life, a sous of the dead. Ghost from the after life haunt this island._

_They are trying to send the girl there, she is just fifteen, and now she has the crown on.. She doesn't_

_speak nor eat without it being an order from Kefka, and Kefka alone. She won't even leave his side._

_I tried to abduct her, but I was shot at by arrows and have three stuck in my left arm. I left...But I_

_am dying. My last wish for you to save her from her horrid life..._" Edgar stopped, gripping th paper.

"_I know about the Mana Tree. It is said that it and the Life Stream create Magic and Life. Find it,_

_for it could mean the safety of Gaia one day. Your dear friend, Denvor._ "

Edgar stuffed the rest of the letters into a leather bag so they didn't get wet and blew out the

candles, making his leave.

Edgar heard sounds from the engine room and arched an eye brow, thinking it was just rats, he

started the ship after getting his clothes and putting them back on. He made it back to Figaro by

night fall, because he rested and read some more letters, telling about Terra's grade in school and army

practice. Edgar adored hearing about her achievements. He laughed for an hour when he heard she

beat a man older than her, at swordplay and who was in a higher class and grade. His favorite was

her birthdays, when she could spend her days alone and happy, but had to have one guard by her

side, who was always _Denvor_. He told Banon of her laughs and her toys. How she played by herself

and had to read to herself at nights as well. He told of how she loved to hug and run around, how

she loved to talk, especially to Celes. Edgar smiled at the thought of Terra running around. He

always like to see her happy, and when she ran, she was happy. By the time Falcon got back, Edgar

had seen the warning flags up, and smoke alarms set. He landed and shot to Terra's room, only to

find she was gone. He stopped the frantic chancellor and and asked where she was. "King Edgar,

Sabin took her to another room, Edgar!" Edgar nodded. "Fine, We'll talk, later. Where is Terra?"

"In the newer corridor you were building the day she fell, sir."

"Thanks, Thomas." Edgar left as fast as he could. "So, can we read those letters?" Asked Locke,

who was behind the king, like Celes was. Thomas nodded, then sighed when they left also, but in

another direction, towards the pub area, where Setzer might be.

Edgar charged into the room and smiled when he saw Terra talking to Relm and Gau, who were

blushing. Edgar listened in, noting Sabin's embarrassed face.

"I caught these two _Kanoodling_ in the engine room, Terra. What shall I do?"

Terra laughed weakly. "I don't know, Sabin, they seem to like each other," She looked at them as if

it were a question. They shook their head and said, together. "No! We...fell like that!"

"On each other's lips?" Asked Sabin, crossing his massive arms. "Hmm?"

Gau laughed sheepishly, itching his neck like what Sabin and Edgar do when they get caught.

"Well, we weren't hugging, that's for sure."

"Gau!" She punched his arm, but he felt nothing because of the training Sabin was giving him.

The massive man and green haired woman laughed. "Oh, Gau. Your acting like my brother. Such a

ladies man. I should not let you near that over sized peacock any more!" He joked after seeing his

brother at the door way. The king smiled, but looked over at Terra. "I see your okay now, Terra."

"I'm a little better, thank you Edgar for asking." Terra muttering, frowning at the two young, lovers.

"No more ' _Kanoodling_ ' you two. Okay, unless you want children to take care of at sixteen, like

Duane and Katrina?"

They frowned and nodded. "We promise no more of it, Terra." Said Relm. Gau scoffed.

"What? More of it I say!" Relm hit Gau's arm. "Not unless you intend to take care of babies all

night! Let's go before Edgar gives us a lesson on..Love." Relm grabbed the seventeen year old

man's hand and led him out. Edgar smiled, sitting down. "So...Edgar, where did you go?" Terra

asked after a moment passed of silence. Sabin frowned, saying he had to make she those two young

lovers didn't go someplace and ran out, leaving them alone. Edgar laughed lightly, careful not to

over do it and make it clear he was about to lie. "I went swimming to clear my head, dear Terra."

"Oh..." She smiled, playing the ends of the blankets. "How is that you can lie to me so easily?"

Edgar gasped, stunned and freaked out she knew it wasn't the truth. "...What?"

Terra looked down and sighed. "I know your avoiding the truth because you won't look me in the

eyes..." The hybrid muttered through a cry, gazing back at him. "Can you look me in the eyes and

tell me that I'm not going to die?"

Edgar unconsciously gripped the chair's arms and swore under his breath. "Terra...I will make sure-"

"No, look me in the eyes Edgar." She whispered, her voice silent and cracking. Edgar glared at her,

his sadness wasn't as strong as he anger for her keen eyes of him. "Please, Terra. Don't make me

answer."

Terra laid down and sighed, watching the roof. "I wish I could see the things I wanted to see before

I die." She said, looking over at him with a ghost of a smile. "I can't even lift a spoon, let alone

walk. Can you do me a favor when I die? Can you..."

"I don't want to hear this Terra!" Edgar shot up, glaring down at her. "I know how to save you, I

know where to go and what to give you. We're leaving tomorrow to do so, so please Terra, don't

talk like this." He pleaded, sitting down again, but hanging his head low. Terra frowned, tears in her

eyes. "You think it is easy for me to talk like this? I have to fear when I won't wake up again, when I

won't get to see the world or the things it has to offer. You think that is easy for me?! When I'm the

one who is going...going to die and never ever get anything the gods give to normal people!"

Terra screamed, shaking and crying. Edgar got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, dear

Terra...Please stop crying?" He begged, kissing the top of her head. "I won't let you die. I won't."

She muttered something and rubbed her face on his chest. "I don't...Please don't leave me tonight."

Edgar smiled fondly. "I won't..."

Terra smiled. "Thank you..."

Edgar leaned against the bed board and smiled, covering her body with the fur blanket, stroking her

hair, watching the stars through the window. Terra's head was laying on his right side of his ribs, her

hands splayed against his stomach. "...Good night, Terra."

She sighed, cuddling close for warmth.


	5. No Mana Tree?

Chapter 5 _No Mana Tree?_

.

.

Edgar woke early that morning to get the supplies ready for Terra's illness and get her bed ready.

The wooden floor creaked in the morning mist as Edgar laid down rugs for extra heat so Terra didn't

feel so cold when walking over to her bed - But of course with a escort! He moved in a bigger bed,

brought in better sheets and blankets, and even changed the basket of _strawberries_ to grapes- Terra

was terribly allergic to strawberries. He also put up thicker curtains, hiding the scary statues Setzer

had in the room. It was very cold today, so he set up a fire and clear away anything that might hurt

her if she falls. After completing the tasks he set out in front of him, he ran back to the stairs,

and back into Figaro castle. He found Setzer with a woman and told him to wake the others while

he got Terra ready and out. Setzer asked if he had her stuff ready, and the king nodded, shooting

off. He woke Terra in regret, sad to hear her terrible cough and aches. He helped her up and into

her thick, brown, fur coat and into her furry boots and gloves. Although it was hot to him and

everyone else, to her, half human and half Esper, it was the coldest day ever- Since she was a fire

element and being sick, made it worse. Edgar smiled when she reached down for her suit case, but

gently took the case from her cold, little hands. "I handle the movement, Terra."

She smiled, leaning against him. "Okay...May I ask where we are going," She coughed. "Please?"

Edgar told her and she nodded. He led her down the halls and onto the deck of Falcon.

"I'll take you to your room." He whispered when she sighed of languid.

Edgar helped her on the bed and took her boots off, noting her looking around. "Like the room?"

Terra smiled at the color scheme- all red and gold, but very pretty. "Oh, yes. It is very appealing."

She squeezed his hands. "I love the colors, Edgar."

The king beamed. "I knew you would. My mother showed me how to exactly pin point colors to

so they weren't to over used. I knew you loved red from our traveling, and decided to use it, not to

mention it is a warm color and very heat reserving." Edgar told her with a grin. Terra laughed.

"I love the flowers as well," She muttered, blushing. The flowers were the flowers of _love_. They were

red, purple and yellow Orchids, thorn-less roses, lilies and carnations, all put neatly on a vase above

the fire place. Edgar smiled. "Aye, I knew you loved flowers as well, another up to traveling with a

goddess." He teased, getting a giggle from the green haired woman. "Teaser." She joked, laying down

when he fully took her boots and jacket off. She coughed. "Can you...Wake me when we reach

the _Mana Tree_?"

"Of course I will Terra." Edgar said, kissing her forehead before fluffing her pillows.

"You rest well, sweet Terra. Or I'll have to stay her and make you sleep well."

"I will..." She yawned and cuddling under the furry sheets and comforter. "I will."

Than as quick as she finished her sentence, she fell asleep. Edgar smiled, leaving the room.

.

.

.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Locke screamed.

"Aye, thief, you heard what I said. The island is there, but there are no trees!"

After a whole day searching, Edgar, Sabin and Setzer, even Mog couldn't find any trees at all!

Edgar sighed, watching his feet. _I am worthless...I can't even keep my damned promise to Terra. _

_What kind of man am I if I can't protect the people I love? I'm pathetic!_

Relm sighed, clutching Gau's hand in a loving way. "Maybe it means somewhere else?"

Edgar growled. "Where else, Relm?! Where else can we go?! We might as well give up, we will

never..." He stopped, tears in his eyes. Locke grabbed Celes' hand when she started to cry for her

friend. "Don't worry Celes, we won't let our little Terra die, luv." Celes wiped her eyes. "...I-I your

right." She whispered as she clutched his hand. "I know."

Relm frowned. "I read the book again and it made it clear it will be _somewhere_ lonely."

Edgar frowned. "But where?"

"Maybe it means the sky or the ocean, they are alone." Said Sabin as he sat down near his brother.

Celes sat as well. "I think we are looking to hard-"

"No, we aren't looking hard enough! We need to search every where." Edgar yelled, growling and

glaring at his friends. "Terra needs help now..."

"I'm sorry to cut in," Said a voice. They all looked back and saw Gogo and Strago. It was Gogo that

was talking. "But I've lived here a long time and never saw trees or streams. But if you must have

a answer to this ordeal, then allow Strago to reply the sad news."

Strago sighed, his gaze mostly on Edgar, the king of Figaro, the man who led the Returners through

hell during the K.R. (The Kefka Run)

"There is no _Mana Tree_ or _Life Stream _any more...It vanished with the ancients of our world

thousands of years ago." The old Mage sighed when he saw Edgar's eyes dart to the floor, Celes' fill

with tears, an Locke's glisten as well. "I am so sorry...She will die soon."

Edgar's body began to shake. _No...She can't die...Not when I have to take her to the Opera, teach_

_her to swim, show her the world and many dances...She can't die, not when she hasn't gained a_

_thing to call her own! _The king barked out a swear word and stood, glaring at his curled fists.

"I am not letting her die! I will never give up!"

"Ed, there's nothing we can do..." Setzer said as a whisper of respect. "We must tell her so she can

do the things she wishes before she dies." The Gambler added. Locke nodded. "Yeah, Edgar,"

He used his real name, which meant it was serious. "We have to tell her..."

_How can they talk like this? She is in the other room holding onto life so she can see them again,_

_hear and talk with them, hug and love them! And they give up? Why?_ Edgar closed his eyes,

understanding why, he said: "I'll do it...Just...Don't bother me when I do..."

"When will this be?" Asked Setzer, Sabin backing the question as well. Edgar looked up at them.

"Tonight...After she eats..." With that the king left the dining room.


	6. Fallen Angel

Chapter 6 _ Fallen Angel_

_._

_.  
_

Edgar watched Terra eat her last dinner, well, might be her last. She ate with such politeness as

possible, although she didn't really know what _polite_ was. Terra loved chicken and rice, so he cooked

it for her as a special treatment, a...friendly gesture for her departure. She seemed so happy not eating

soup and fruit for once. Since she got sick she has been eating that garbage, for how long? A couple of months?

But it got hard when she fell that damned morning. She had asked why he chose to cook this meal,

but he just said a beauty deserved a good meal, one she loved. Terra smiled at him.

h"Thanks for staying with me all this time, Edgar. When this is over, can..maybe, we..G-go to a play?"

Edgar sighed. He had given her hope the night before, but now he must take that away when it took

so long to give it to her. "Um..Could you just eat, we'll talk later, okay?" Tonight, everything was like

living in hell.

Terra stared at him and laughed. "Okay, but could you pour me some cider, please?"

Edgar did, and she drank it quickly. "Thanks Edgar." He chuckled when she spilled it a little on her

clothes. He rose and dabbed at the wetness, cleaning it up. "I do believe we should change it before

it stains." The king muttered against her cheek as he helped her up. She giggled when he picked

her up and spun her around in circles, laughing as he placed her on the bed. "You need to change.

I shall wait outside." He kissed her hand and was about to leave when she said.

"Edgar?"

He turned and gazed at her. "Yes?"

"I don't want to change right now. Can you please tell me why you are acting very strange?" She

spat out, fiddling with the blankets below her. Edgar frowned. He wanted more time, but he must do

what he must do. He walked over and sat by her, sighing as he rubbed his hands together.

"You want to know _now_?" He saw her nod and continued. "We...Checked the island, Terra."

"And?" She asked happily as she smiled. "Go on."

Edgar nearly cried when he saw her smile. "We...There is no _Mana Tree_...No way to...Save you."

Terra sighed, still watching his face. "Oh..." She looked away. "I-I underst-stand." She stared to

shake. "I...I am sorry I never...Told you, Terra. But we didn't fully know till this morning."

Terra gripped the blankets tightly as tears slid down her face. "I won't...ever get to see you guys

again?" She cried. Edgar closed his eyes, in the background he heard her crying, but in heart, he felt

her pain. He opened them and gazed at her with sorrow filled eyes. "I am so sorry Terra..."

"What ha-happens n-now?" She asked, her face covered with her hands. Edgar watched the stars

from the window. "You'll pass soon..." _Be more sensitive Edgar!_ "But if you want, we can get you and

let you do everything you ever wanted."

Terra looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't want anything! I want my friends!"

Edgar sighed. "We can't stop it, Terra. I am sorry-"

"Stop saying that! I'm tired of hearing that! You made me think and feel like I had a chance, and now

you take it away from me and expect me to tell you guys what my last wishes are a second after!"

Terra screamed, her voice shaky and hurt, coughing fits happened after. "I don't care for anything

any more...I just want this to end already.." She laid down an covered her face with the pillow,

crying and sobbing. Edgar shut his eyes as tight as he could to try and block out her sobs and heaves.

Why hadn't it been him? She deserved everything the world had to offer, and now she sits on a bed

and waits for her time to end. The king could barely think straight with her sitting next to him,

crying and coughing. He opened his eyes and took her into his arms, causing her to stop eruptively.

She stared at him, tears smearing his face through her eyes. He smiled sweetly.

"I can't sit here and think about you not being with me any more Terra. It hurts more than sticking a

dagger in my heart..." He laid her down on her back and kissed her nose. "I want you to see life as

a good thing before you pass away."

Terra sneezed, wiping her eyes. "What do y-you mean?"

Edgar chuckled, looking back at the door, than at her face. "I want to show you love...My love, my

heart, and how much I care for you. Please let me..."

Terra gasped, her eyes locked with his. "You...Love me?"

Edgar nodded, kissing her cheek harder then he usually does. "Since the day you walked into my

kingdom and wore my mother's dress." He whispered against her cheek. Terra blushed. "H-how?

I am a freak...How can a king love a monster?" She asked, feeling his hands go to her cheeks.

"You are no monster, my dear Terra. You are my _angel_...You are the_ love of my life_." He lifted her into

his arms again and smiled at her flushed face. "You don't love me, you love Cole, and I understand

that...But..I would love to show how much my heart belongs to you." Edgar muttered. Terra's heart

beat increased. "I...I would love it if you did, Edgar..."

The king gently raised with her in his arms, standing her on her feet, he told her to wait and went to

the door, locking it as he went back to her. She felt his large hands touch her back and shivered.

"Your hands are warm..." She closed her eyes. Edgar smiled tenderly as he kissed her cheek, then her

eyes, nose, chin and finally the lips. Sparks flew through his body. Terra gasped, never feeling this odd feeling

that flew through her body.

To feel her lips against his was such a lovely thing, he couldn't ever describe it. He kissed her with more strength and went to her neck.

She giggled at the tickles it gave her and tried to pull away unconsciously. Edgar laughed when she ducked and ran to the bed. Edgar smiled, chasing her.

He pinned her onto of the bed and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. She withered under him and

moved her head to one side so he could kiss her neck better. She giggled and shivered when ever

he kissed her. Edgar went to her ear lobe and smiled, kissing it an the ear. She broke out in laughter.

"That tickles..."

Edgar beamed and got up, looking down at her pretty face. "Its my _favorite_ move..." He blinked at

her, causing her to smile. He gently started to take her clothes off. Terra's chest rose and fell faster

than before. She grabbed his hands. "...Edgar, my body isn't normal..." She muttered. The king

frowned. "Normal? Nothing is normal, merely common. I know of your scars, Terra. I don't mind."

Terra sighed, letting his hands go. He reached for the buttons of her shirt and tried to un-do them,

but took a few seconds. Annoyed, he sighed and gazed up at her amused face. Terra reached down

and undid the buttons. He took it off and threw it over the bed, to the left side. She covered her

chest with her arms, feeling a bit embarrassed. Edgar smiled, kissing her again to calm her. She withdrew her arms and wrapped them around Edgar's neck.

He slid her long skirt off and chuckled when she wrapped her legs around each other to cover them. Edgar sat down by her and kissed her

till she un-did her legs and let him kiss her further. He moved and gently slid the last piece of

clothing off her, along with her bra. She blushed when his lips found her lips again. She gently and

slowly kissed him back. Edgar felt her hands dig into the flesh of his back as he trailed kisses down

her neck to her chest. He rose, and with her help, his tight, black shirt was taken off. She smiled at

his perfect shaped chest and reached in to touch it, but looked up at him for permission. He

laughed, leaning into her touch. She felt his muscles and laughed. She giggled when he licked her cheek to ease the moment.

He quickly slid out of his pants and under garments and boots, she blushed and looked away from

his naked body. He smiled as he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Terra Branford, daughter of half."

Edgar grabbed her hands and kissed the the palms. "There is nothing to fear from me, love."

She smiled weakly as she felt his hands go to her back. "This will hurt, but only for a few minutes.

If the pain is too great, tell me and I will stop." She nodded and asked for him to continue. He sat on

her. "I love you..." He muttered again, as he loved her the way he wished for four

years. She grimaced in pain, but knew Edgar didn't mean to harm her.

His love for her made his heart numb, weak and sad without her. Years of time apart that torn him in two. He would always know that she would love Locke,

forever. But maybe she could have feelings for him, not as strong, but probably something.

That night, they became lovers, and soul mates.


	7. The News Of Magic!

Chapter 7 _The News Of Magic!_

_._

_.  
_

Morning seeped into the red room, creating an orange light around the cot the two young lovers

shared. Mist was just beginning to vapor when the king of Figaro woke.

He smiled at the thought of the night he spent with Terra, He lightly felt her soft hands on his chest,

her head on his shoulder, her light breathing sweeping pass his neck. He wasn't use to having some

one he _loved_ laying on him, but women he _used_. Edgar smiled, kissing the top of her head as show of

love and devotion. She twitched and rolled her head around, so it was facing his right. He suddenly

heard knocking and panicked. But it was too late, the door opened and Locke and Celes came in,

jaws hanging. Celes covered Locke's eyes, shutting her own. "Edgar...We need to talk to you, so hur

-hurry up." Than they left.

Edgar sighed, lightly shaking Terra. She woke and smiled, rubbing her

tired eyes to look at him. "Good morning...Edgar." She whispered in her timbre voice he loved so

much. He kissed her and smiled. "I hope," He leaned his forehead against her's. "That last night was

perfect for you." Edgar kissed her cheek and brow, her eyes as well. Terra nodded, cuddling closer to

his warm body. "I loved it..." She replied softly, kissing his chest when he sat up and hovered over

her. Edgar picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much..."

Terra wrapped her arms around his back. "Are you leaving?"

"Only for a few. But I will be back...Back with_ you_. I promise." Edgar kissed her crook of her neck

and pulled the blanket up over her and crawled out, getting a quick smile from Terra. She's never

seen a man naked before, so it was new to her. He looked back as he pulled his pants on and his

boots, wishing he could stayed by her side forever. She was watching him, her eyes sad and lonely

again. He ran to her side and kissed her. "I will be back...Stay here till I come. I wish for the bed

to be warm when I slip in." He teased, ruffling her hair. She laughed, catching his hands.

"You'll come back for me, right?" She rubbed her cheek on his hand. Edgar smiled lovingly, holding

her face in his hands. "I will come back for you..." _I will be waiting... _Terra watched him leave and sighed.

Edgar charged in, fixing his hair with his fingers. His buttoned his shirt and flattened his sleeves.

The king noticed that all his friends (The Returners) were sitting at the long, square table, that had a hawk imprint on it.

He sat near Sabin and Gau, who was always near Relm. "So, why have I've been called?"

Locke leaned back, smiling. "Ha! We know where the _Life Stream_ is."

Edgar narrowed his eyes "What?"

Locke's grin increased in size as he pulled out a map. "You know how the Serpent Trench runs under

water? Well, we looked back at the Veldt, an Ink mount near the cave where Gau was at. We

checked the current and," He looked at Celes, nodding.

"Reports say that '_green_' water was seen if you go far enough under water. If we go far down, we might

be able to see it."

Edgar sat back, thinking, he rested his chin on his fist. "Are we to go?"

"Aye, but first," Celes pointed to the new gulf near the Veldt and Triangle Island. "We need to first

find out how to get under water without the pressure killing us, than we are to be careful, because

the book said the Life Stream leaves the person insane, and_ if _it _is_ under water, we _must_ be prepared.

So we have to check it out from afar."

Edgar thought for a moment. "What if I were to create something that was similar to Gau's

swimming cape that could withstand and hold air under water? Would that work?"

The king asked Celes, she shrugged. "It might, be we have no way of telling. How long would it take

you?"

Edgar smiled. "A little. I could transform this airship so it could also go under water as well as the

sky. If Setzer lets me, that is." He glanced over the silver haired man and arched an eye brow,

waiting. Setzer sighed, then stood. "You better make it black then, and well suited for Falcon. We

start soon, yes?"

Edgar nodded. "Aye, I will meet you in the Airship room later, wait there. I have to...Do something

first." Setzer nodded and took off with Relm, Sabin, Strago and Shadow. Gau frowned, thinking

over Edgar, his uncle's, plan. "Uncle Edgar? If we are to apply this plan, we will need high steel,

Narshe's kind. And very strong glass, where will we get that?"

Edgar patted the boy's head, happy he caught on to his smarts and his brother's strength.

"I know of some thing that could serve as the glass. And I have the steel, Gau. Now run off with Relm,

I have something to do."

Gau nodded, saluting and leaving. Edgar heard Locke's cough and turned, sighing when Celes made

for the door. "I need to talk to you, Ed." Locke muttered, waiting for the last of his friends to leave,

even Celes. Edgar sighed, sitting down. "Make this quick, Cole."

"What will you do now? With Terra? Will you leave her after this?" The thief asked the king.

Edgar crossed his arms, glaring at him. "No, of course I won't leave her..."

"Than what will you do?"

"I was planning on heading back to her. But you seemed to ruin that." Edgar spat, standing up.

"Now I am leaving, meet down-"

Locke interrupted him quickly. "No, what will you do if she lives? Will you stay with her?"

"Cole...She loves you, not me. I could never replace you in her heart."

"No, but you might be able to take her heart. Steal it, mate." Locke said, smiling.

"I've tried, but she sees me as a tease. I am a lousy thief..."

"I wonder why." Locke muttered. The blond king stared at him and sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm leaving." Edgar walked out, hearing Locke say. "You better try harder!"

.

.

Edgar opened the door to Terra's room and smiled when he saw her sitting up, looking out the

window. He silently walked over and kissed her cheek. "Hello Terra." She laughed, turning to look

at him. Edgar stepped back, staring at her face. "My gods..."

Terra cocked her head at him. "What's wrong Edgar?"

Her face was so pale, it looked white, her eyes were gray and her lips were blue, and she was so cold.

Edgar shook his head. "What happened to you?"

Terra touched her face. "What's wrong with me?" She asked, not feeling anything different. Edgar

walked over and noted the that her skin was turning blue. "No..." Edgar brushed his hand against

her cheeks and sat down, staring at her in disbelieve. Terra knew what he was thinking.

"I'm dieing?" She asked, looking away. Edgar gripped the blankets with his free hand.

He picked her up and held her close, laying his head on her's.

"Not yet..Not when I have good news..."

Terra smiled, hugging him back. "And what is this news?" She whispered sadly.

Edgar smiled fondly, kissing her. "Where the _Life Stream_ really is."

Terra sighed, her arms falling from around him. "Edgar...Not this again...Please?"

Edgar pulled away, shaking his head. "What do you want me to do? Forget about you, Terra? I can't

do that...I just can't."

Terra shook her head, and grabbed his hands, holding them in her lap. "I've always thought that

maybe there Is life after death Edgar...If I die I will be with my parents, Leo...You giving me hope is

a sweet thing to do, but not when there is none to actually give. I know there is no _Life Stream_, or

_Mana Tree_. But I don't believe there isn't a Magic item somewhere on Gaia, how will you find it

before I pass? It's too late, I'm not meant for this world, I am a magic beast, who needs Magic to literally

live." Terra muttered, catching his face when he pulled away. "Look Edgar...I know how you feel

for me...I've been there," She laughed weakly. "But I may never get a chance to tell you this..."

She sighed, reaching under the pillows. She pulled a stone out, the one Edgar put under her pillow

back at Zozo. "I knew you gave me this in Zozo and I didn't say a word...But it kept me safe knowing

that you gave it to me...I want to thank you, Edgar." She looked up at him and kissed him tenderly.

"Please move on when I pass...It will hurt us both to know that you'll stay alone. You have a heart

bigger than you think Edgar...There are women out there who would love it..."

Edgar felt the tears in his eyes slid down his cheeks. "Please don't talk like this Terra..."

The hybrid smiled as she handed him the stone. "Take it, it will remind you of the time we spent

together...How it protected me up to here.." She touched her necklace. "You can have my necklace as

well," She took it off and gave it to him. "Please don't be sad Edgar...Please?" She pleaded with him.

"You loved me last night, you gave me something I can take with me...I will wait for you where ever

I go." She muttered. "I feel so tired. I need rest..." Terra sighed, laying down near him, looking up

at him. "There is no reason to stay, Edgar..."

Edgar wiped the tears away and laid down with her, wrapping an arm around her, as if to protect her

from the certain death was coming to her. "I will always love you Terra...No matter how long the

gods may give me, till the day I die. Your heart stole mine..." He whispered, feeling her body shake in

laughter. "Say it...Say you love me again..."

Edgar smiled, tightening his grasp on her. "I love you, Terra of my heart."

She smiled and cuddled close to him. _"Sleep tight Terra..."_


	8. Escaping

Chapter 8 Escaping

.

.

"_Edgar! Edgar!_"

Edgar sat up and looked around the room, seeing that Terra was still asleep. He smiled and kissed

her cheek. "_Edgar!_"

He heard it again and turned, looking at the door, listening. The door opened and Celes stood

breathless. "We found it! We found the Life Stream! Oh, Edgar, it's beautiful! Get Terra up!"

She left the room quickly. Edgar turned to his lover and shook her. "Terra, wake up." He laughed

when she asked for time. "Terra, they say they found the Life Stream."

"Really?" She tiredly sat up smiled. "They found," She coughed. "It?"

Edgar smiled, taking her hands in his. "Yes, they have and wish for you up on deck. Can you make it?"

Terra thought for a moment and nodded. "Can...I have my clothes?"

Edgar laughed, he had totally forgot about her never getting dressed the other day. "I'll try and find

them," He found her skirt and shirt near the back of the room, where he had thrown them.

The purple skirt was perfect for Terra and her amethyst eyes...Now a light gray color. He searched for

her other clothes and gave her the ones he had found. "Need help?" He offered sweetly, sitting down

near her to put his boots on. It was evening, and far pass breakfast time to get something to eat first.

Terra laughed, getting the shirt from him. "I'm fine," She slid into it and smiled. "But thank you."

Edgar sighed. "I was hoping you'd say I could help..."

Terra leaned over the messy blankets and kissed his cheek tenderly. "I knew you would..."

The king handed her the rest of her clothes an waited for her to dress. Once she was done, she asked

for her fur jacket, which he gave to her and picked her up. She giggled. "Wait Edgar, I need my

boots." He sat her down and gently took her left foot and played with it. Tickling her, he kissed her

heel and smiled at her laughter. "Edgar..."

"Okay, I'm going." He slipped her boots on and tied them quickly, he picked her up again.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She whispered, letting his arms give her warmth. "Let's hurry."

Edgar smiled as he put her on her feet and helped her walk out of the room.

Locke turned and saw that Terra was being escorted by the king, a quick grin appeared on the thief's

face. Terra looked like ice with her blue face and gray eyes, which startled him.

When she stopped weakly by Edgar's side, hand clutched in his. "H-Hello Locke..."

"Oi Ter."

She smiled as she looked up at the king tenderly. "Where is it?" She whispered, feeling like they must

have mistaken it for something else. "If its not here, can I go back to my room?" She asked Edgar.

The king frowned, gripping her hand. "It's here." He gazed up at Locke. "Where is it?"

Locke grinned and pointed behind him, towards Celes and the rest of the team, who was gawking

at something. Terra looked up at Edgar. "Can you help me over, please?" She timidly muttered.

Edgar nodded and steadied her so she could walk straight. She found the railing and gripped it in

fear of falling and gasped at the strange water below. Sea green water, but slightly darker, colored

the space below the ship. Rippling and swaying with the wind, it shined a beautiful green color.

Terra gasped and stepped back, her eyes wide, she started to scream. Visions and voices echoed

through her mind, showing her the pain of the people she killed and the people dying right now

around Gaia. She fell backwards and started to cry. Images of children flashed in and out of her

head, their laughter, their love of their parents, their world, being taken away by one single thing;

Magic. Terra saw the countless faces of people begging for their lives, begging and begging, but

gaining no ground.

_Please...No...Help us...Save us!_

_NOOOOO! _She screamed at the images, trying her best to shut them away, but couldn't. She felt

someone holding her and opened her eyes to see Edgar's worried face. "Edgar?"

"What happened?" He asked, kissing her forehead, causing her to blush. Her team hasn't found out

about their...Relationship yet. She let him lift her and said, looking into his eyes. "I don't know..."

She sighed. "I saw these images...Images of people and children," She started to cry. "Being killed in

front of me,_ by_ me and the world...It was the scariest thing I've ever seen..." Terra said, shaking.

Edgar frowned, taking her into his arms. "Everything will be fine when we get you to the water..."

Terra gripped his shirt. "...The _Life Stream_ is in pain? I can feel it Edgar."

"WHAT?!" Her team cried. Edgar shook his head. "But Terra, Magic died years ago...Remember?"

Terra laughed, looking up at him, than to the water. "This isn't a mistake, Edgar. I can feel it, feel the

planet, feel...You guys around me...Its stronger than before, like this is a direct link to Magic."

She asked if he could help her up. When she was on her feet she coughed a few times and smiled.

"Please take me to the water...Hurry." Edgar did as she said, but was stopped when they reached the

shore line. "Stay...This will get...Dangerous."

"What?" Edgar tried to grabbed her hand, but she walked away, walking into the green water as if it

were regular land her feet touched. Edgar gasped, running forward but she stopped him again.

"It's okay, Edgar I'll be Fine..." She called back to him as she vanished under water. Edgar's heart

raced, while Locke and the other ran up by his side. "What's she doing?" Asked the thief.

Celes reached for Locke's hand. "I hope she's okay." Edgar smiled fondly of the image of Terra, his

love. "Don't worry...She is a strong woman, she will be fine."

"I hope so, Edgar...I hope so." Celes muttered.

.

.

Terra could hear all the voices around her, their feelings, their fear, their hope, fear, devotion, pride,

and life. She could locate anyone if she wanted. But right now, she must locate her being, tell it to

live on for herself and for...Edgar, the man who loves her for being who she is, although she has no

idea why he would, considering her being a monster. Terra reached deep inside her self and tried to

find her soul, her main function of Magic, where she could store the magic from the water in herself.

Terra tapped into every piece of her body. Hiding deep within her body, Terra had found the Magic

center, the place she could save herself. But to her surprise, it was locked, locked how?

She spoke to it, trying to get it tell her why he it was locked, but only torn whispers and images faded

into her mind like braking glass. Finally, when her weak body was lost of energy, she retreated back

to her body. She woke in a start, only to realize that Edgar was pulling her out of the water. He

hugged her till she coughed and shook him away. "I...Couldn't find my Magic Edgar..."

"Terra, that was dangerous, you were in there for four hours!"

_What? H-how?_ "I'm..Sorry..." She coughed, closing her eyes. "I'm tired...May I rest?"

"Of course...I'll take you to your...Terra?" She had fallen asleep in his arms.

Edgar rose, and said, smiling. "I'll take her to her room, you guys fill as many bottle of that water as

possible, okay?"

They nodded and he left.

.

.

Terra woke up in great warmth, and a feeling of hope. She had a strange feeling in her, something

she never felt before. She remembered searching for her Magic soul again under that water, than

Edgar holding her. She felt hands on her stomach and looked over to see a peaceful sleeping Edgar

next to her, smiling. She kissed his cheek and cuddled closer to him. Edgar woke from her

movement and smiled. "Good morning Terra.."

"Good morning, king Edgar." She teased, hugging him. "I feel so much better, but I know I'm not

getting better." Terra muttered into his ear when he laid down near her.

Edgar sighed, looking over at the roof. "I need the hope of seeing you again, Terra."

Terra frowned, pulling the blanket up more. "I know...But we can't hide the truth, can we?"

"No, but we can _make it_ the truth." Edgar managed a smile at her. Terra gazed at him with a

confused expression. "Edgar? What if...What if I die, what would you do, move on?"

Edgar sighed, sitting up to look down at her. "No...I love you, and will never forget you."

"But if I die, you are going to be lonely. Wouldn't that hurt you?"

Edgar took her hand and kissed it. "It wouldn't, and you shall not die."

He kissed her passionately and smiled as he pulled away to watched her expression.

Terra smiled, giggling as he tickled her. He lifted her and sat her down on his lap.

"I haven't given up yet, you know. I have one last thing to try."

Terra cocked her head. "And what's that?" Edgar playfully knocked her off of him and stood, only

dressed In his pants, for it was hot last night. "I shall tell you when I have done it,"

Terra sighed, asking him to come closer. "If you get hurt, I will punish you." She whispered.

The king laughed, pulling his shirt on and his boots. "You rest, I have books to read." With that,

the king kissed her cheek and departed.

.

.

Night fell and Edgar's eyes felt heavy and burn to a crisp. The pages were very long, and the words

were very tiny, hard to see and read. They were so old they looked like scribbles and lines. The pages

were transparent and very weak, easy to rip or tear. Edgar took the most care turning the pages.

It was hours till he found a page containing the words '_ Magic Key _'

Edgar read it.

.

The Magic key is commonly know as the _Heart of Life_, or _Key To The Planet_. It can be found in the

most solitary places, ranging from mountains, rivers, lakes, oceans, gulfs, lava pits, caves and many

other things. _Vaste Nort Cel Conna_, was the first mountain to obtain the _Key_. _Joun _the knight

found the _Key_ and hid it far away from Espers and Humans before the _War of Magic_ even happened.

Magic was formed by the gods themselves. Gaia's children spread the seed of Magic to all. The _Key_

can be hidden anywhere and anyplace; Nothing hides from the _Key_. If one seeks the Key, then check

the _purest of places_, or things you can find, for only the_ Key_ hides among the _innocent._

_.  
_

Edgar cleared his throat an itched his neck, sighing. _Well...Someplace innocent?_ _There could be_

_millions of places... _The king rose, rubbed his eyes and made off.

Where could he search for the key?


	9. Seed Of Mine!

Chapter 9 _Seed Of Mine!_

_._

_.  
_

"Oh, Terra, I am very happy for you." Said Celes, Terra's counter-part friend, grinning after hearing

about Terra's night with Edgar.

Terra blushed, fiddling with the blankets below her hands. "Edgar said..He loved me..."

Celes smiled. "He loves you, Terra? What do _you_ feel?"

Terra sighed. "I have no idea, Celes. One moment I...Have these feelings..For someone else, now I

have these weird feeling about Edgar. I can't tell what it is..."

"Well, what did you feel when you spent the night with him?"

"..." Terra's lips bent in a weak smile. "...Happy..."

Celes laughed, taking her hand. "Well, do you want to keep those feelings?"

"Oh, yes I do." Muttered the hybrid. Celes smiled, looking down at her covered body. Frowning,

Celes asked. "How long ago was it when this night happened?"

Terra's blush deepened. "...Two w-weeks ago. Why?"

"Um..Terra, when did you last...Well, um...get your monthly gift?"

"Uh...A-a month ago, why?"

"Oh, Terra! Your pregnant!" The general shouted in joy. Terra's face paled.

"No, I can't be, not now. I'm dieing." Terra said, looking down at her stomach. "I just can't..."

Celes laughed, jumping up. "You must tell Edgar!"

"No! We can't!"

Celes sat down sadly. "Why not?"

"What happens when he knows and I die? He will be crushed..." Terra stuttered.

"You knew...Didn't you?" Asked the pale blond, finding out Terra's secret for not being shocked by

the pregnancy. Terra nodded, looking down. "I knew after I entered the _Life Stream_, I can feel the

life in me." The green haired woman whispered as she started to cry. "Why would the gods make me

have a baby when I'm dieing? Do they hate me so?"

They heard a gasp and turned to look at the thief. "Ter, your pregnant. Wi-with Edgar's baby?"

The thief seemed confused. Terra sighed, asking him not to tell yet. Locke frowned, crossing his

arms. "I ain't keepin´ this secret from the king. I ain't no bloomin´ snipe! I have to tell the bugger

king!"

"Tell me what?" Asked the blond king as he came In with Strago. "What can't you tell me?"

He looked over at Terra and smiled, bowing his head. "Hello Terra, how do you feel?"

"A..A little better, thank you." She glared at Locke, shaking her head. He mouthed '_ Better tell em_

_or I will!_' and stepped back. Terra sighed, gazing up at Edgar. "Can we talk, Edgar? Please?"

Everyone left, but the king. Terra asked him sit down, he chose next to her, holding her hand.

"Yes, dear Terra?"

Terra smiled faintly. "Oh, Edgar...I'm pregnant..."

Edgar's face paled, but his lips twitched in a smile. "Really? Than we must celebrate! Come, we will

wed and-"

"No, Edgar...I just told you so you would know...I'm going to die, there is no hope for me or my

-Our- baby...I'm sorry." Terra felt Edgar's hand on her stomach and gazed at him with shock.

"It most big now, since we..Um you know. I wonder if it's a girl or boy? Probably a girl."

"Edgar, did you not hear a word I just said?" She asked the king, who was filled with glee for their

child. Edgar nodded. "Of course I did, and think you are being stubborn. You'll live, and be happy

with our child, will you not?" Asked the king of Figaro, his eyes locked with her's as he rubbed her

belly. "It'll live and you will live. You both will and I will love you both, you are my love and that

baby is my child, my seed." The king rose. "It's more of a reason to keep you alive! I shall be back

later."

Terra gripped her hands. "No, you will wait for me to talk, king! I am always being forced to be

silent when I have lips and a mouth! I can talk, walk, eat and do things you can, give me respect!"

Edgar gasped at her anger and sat down. "G-Go on...Terra."

"Why can't you see that I am dieing?! I am nothing any more, I am a spirit waiting for the gods

to take me from my body. I now have a baby growing inside of me and I won't live long enough to

see him or her grow to adults and have their own children. Edgar...When you talk hope, it hurts

me...It hurts me a lot..."

Terra whispered through a hurt cry.

"It hurts to know I will never know my child, ever. I will die along with it...Because I am not

normal our baby will die..." Edgar sighed, leaning over to take her hand.

"You will not die, dear Terra. I will not let it happen." He kissed her hand and held it against

his heart, smiling at her. "I will save you even if it kills me...Do not fret over this."

Terra smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, Edgar...You never listen, do you?"

Edgar beamed at her. "Of course not! I am a king!" The monarch said as he stood.

"Now there are books in the library ready for my eyes, I shall be back when night falls.

Will the most beautiful gem in Figaro let me in?"

"...Yes Edgar, I will." She breathed out and in, looking t him with tender eyes. "But I expect

that you will stay _all_ night? Hmm?" The green haired maiden asked sweetly as she laid

down. Edgar slowly smiled at her. He loved her so much, now she might die, leaving him

alone in this damned world But maybe the gods will let her live. Maybe. But what would he

do if she did pass? He couldn't go on living without her. There she was, laying perfectly on

her back, gazing at him with those now gray eyes. He missed the light purple they used to

be. Now looking at her was looking into the eyes of the dead, she was pale and blue lipped,

with dieing eyes, weak arms, legs, a weak body. Everything was different on her, she wasn't

their Terra anymore, she was a ghost. When he didn't say anything, Terra frowned.

"What is wrong, Edgar?"

"Oh, nothing. I love you."

She smiled at that word, closing her eyes weakly as she coughed. "I know you do Edgar,"

she shook her head. "I..I can't wait to see _you_ tonight." She whispered.

Edgar nodded, saying he be right by her side all night, holding her and hugging her, than he

left with a horrid feeling of abandonment. He was leaving her alone..In a little room, with no

one there to care an love her. The king felt so bad.

.

.

Edgar spotted Locke as he slid a ancient book back into the shelve, he waved the thief over.

"Cole, have you heard the news?"

"Eh, you got my friend pregnant? Aye, I've heard the damned news, alright." Locke muttered

shrugging as usual. Edgar grinned, pulling another book out. "Yes, that night was

very...Splendid indeed." The king blushed slightly, feeling Locke's eyes glaring at him.

"Ya talk about sleepin' with Terra again, and I might have to get ya." The bandit laughed.

Edgar chuckled. "Have you and Celes thought about having children, Cole? After all, you

are married." The tall king saw Locke's grin. "Aye, way before you that's for sure. Actually,

that is why Celes feels so attached to those mother feelings. Damned stubborn woman's

gone and got herself pregnant."

"What, she's going to have a baby as well?"

"Eh, today_ I _found out." He sighed. "She knew for a month before me."

"So how far in?" Asked Edgar, opening another Magic book.

"Ha! One! Although I wish she would'a told me." Locke muttered as he read over the titles

of books Edgar was reading. He noticed the title ' _Heart of The Key_ ' he itched his neck.

"What's up wit the _Key_ junk?"

Edgar smiled faintly. "Might save Terra...They talk about _Keys_ holding magic and where

they some times hid. I am trying to find out some places." The monarch saw Locke's

confused face. "They hide every where that is_ innocent_, Cole. Like plants and birds?"

"Oh, like...Babies?"

.

.

"Celes, what will I do?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Celes as she helped Terra into her clothes. The general had

helped the hybrid bathe, although it was embarrassing to Terra. The green headed girl

sighed. "What if I live? What would I do, live with Edgar or just...Walk away?"

Celes sighed, shaking her head as she pulled Terra's shirt over her hurt shoulders.

"That's up to you, Terra."

Terra frowned, holding her shirt up so Celes could clip the belt on. "But I don't know what

I want. How do I check?"

Celes laughed, standing up and fixing her hair. "You don't_ check_, Terra. You most follow

your heart. What does it tell you?"

Terra thought for a moment and sighed a heavy sigh. "I have no idea...I don't know what

its saying. How did you know you loved Locke?"

"How did you know you loved Locke, Terra? Or those children?"

"Don't mention them..." Terra said, making a angry face. Celes frowned.

"Sorry, Terra. I didn't mean harm." Celes said, remembering that her children left her for

being a monster. That day Terra was washing their clothes when she heard...Nothing?

She checked around and couldn't find her children. She finally found Katrina bathing

her baby, Daune cooking their meal. Terra had asked them if they saw the children and

they said no. She checked their rooms and found a letter containing words written by her

adoptive children.

.

"_Monsta lady of Mooeblizz,_

_Monsta, we went ah way with Teddy's uhncle so we could live a good lifie. We did_

_nhot whant to live wit monsta anymore._

_Benny and Frank_."

.

Terra cried that day, three years ago when they left her for something

she couldn't change. Duane and Katrina felt bad, seeing their best friend sob over those

brats that, turned out, never loved her. She had lost them, but found out later they lived

in Jidoor, with the richest people there. Better homes, food, clothes and toys..Better love.

Celes was so angry that day when she found out, she felt like tearing the heads off of

them, to teach the runts a lesson! But no matter how many times Celes threatened the

kids, Terra kept saying to stop and that she still loves them. Later she asked the general

and everyone else to not bring them up anymore, she did not want to hear about them.

The same children she gave her _Esper_ side up for, just so they would grow up having

_Kefka_ as their ruler.

"It's okay, Celes...May I have a lighter sweater on today?"

"No, Edgar would kill me. He said to keep you warm and I will."

Terra sighed. "But it's like a hundred degrees here..."

"To us maybe, but to you, it colder." Celes finished with clothing her and stepped away.

"You said you want to go to the library? What in heavens name for?"

Terra smiled. "To see someone...And read something. Is it a crime to read?"

"No, I guess I can take you, but if you feel a bit tired or weird, tell me."

Terra nodded and was led away by Celes.


	10. The Key Is Needed!

Chapter 10 _ The Key Is Needed!_

**_. .  
_**

**_. ._**

**_.  
_**

Edgar sighed, reading over the pages of the newest book he picked up. "I can't find shit

here, Ed. What about you?" Locke spat, getting glares from the scholars around him.

The king hushed him and said, his voice silent enough for only Locke's ears.

"Aye, but its in riddles."

"Read it, mate."

Edgar began, the scholars dared not to glare at the king for his loudness.

**.**

"_For Humes, hidden deep in hearts, lays the Key of Survival, Magic and Magical things lay_

_hidden deep inside thee, months of pain severed from you and your soul. What's_

_inside, is your Key, open when stars are bright, the moon gone, masked by the darkest_

_cloud you can find on the tallest mount thee can find. Only then shall the Key reveal itself._

_Dark paths and tiny boulders is the place you seek, upon the towers of thieves and killers,_

_slavers and trainers! Find this, an you may have what you seek. When the night is old, and_

_the stars bright, the moon masked by the darkest clouds, that is thee time to search._"

**.**

Edgar coughed, itched his head and slightly tilting it so he could rest it on his palm.

"What do you think, Cole?"

"I think it's crap. But ya never know, I still don't believe In Magic."

Edgar rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, this is a hard one to find out, yes?"

"Maybe I can help?" Asked a dark, deep voice. It was Shadow, who revealed himself as

Clyde two years ago. "I know of a place. Mountains taller then you can think of, dark

paths, tiny boulders. Even where the stars are the brightest at nights and the darkest

cloud mask the moon." Clyde muttered, his blue eyes shining in pride.

Edgar frowned, leaning against the chair. He didn't really like Clyde after he heard from

Relm that Terra said she had a crush on him. Relm's big mouth had a service sometimes.

"Aye, where?"

Clyde laughed. "The tallest mount, The tower of thieves and killers, slavers and trainers?

You are slow king, _Zozo_ is the place you are looking for."

Locke's mouth hung open, while Edgar smiled, jumping up and shaking Clyde's hand

wildly. "Oh, thank you Clyde! You have saved Terra!"

"Might of, Ed." Muttered Locke as he stood. "We should hurry over and check. Thanks

there, mate. Ya helped a lot." Edgar nodded, turned to look at Locke, but stopped to see

the green haired woman he loved so much walking towards him with a grin on, Celes

besides her, helping her to walk. Edgar growled. _I told her not to let her out of her room._

Terra paused in front of him. "Hello Edgar, Locke...Clyde." She smiled, looking up at the tall

blond holding her straight. "It's okay Celes, I can handle it now. Edgar is here."

Edgar, as if on cue, grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her towards him, startling her.

"My love, what are you doing out of your room?"

Terra laughed, locking eyes with him as she hugged him. "I wanted to read some books."

"Some one could of brought you some."

Terra laughed. "Oh, Edgar that is not as fun. May I join you?"

Edgar smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "I would love that, but I think we may have a lead."

Terra sighed, shaking her head. "May I come with you?"

"No, your not coming." Edgar looked up at Celes. "Take her back to her room."

Terra pulled away. "I don't want to go to my room, Edgar. I want to stay here and read."

Celes stepped back with Locke, as well Clyde. Edgar rubbed his eyes.

"I will bring you some books, okay? Now head back."

"No, it's not okay. Why can't I stay here for a bit? Celes will be with me...And Clyde."

Edgar stared into her gray eyes and sighed. He heard Clyde's voice.

"If its the_ Key_ you are looking for, and for someone special, you must bring that person,

king Edgar. So, _Terra_ will need to be with you."

Edgar grunted, seeing Terra's face light up in a smile. "Does that mean I can come?"

"...Yes, my love. Celes, dress her more warmly and bring some of her blankets and

clothes, meet back at the airship launch." He kissed Terra on the lips, causing her to blush

in front of every one. "I will see you there then Terra. Cole, let's go."

.

.

Edgar helped Terra onto Setzer's ship while the gambler readied the ship. Locke and

Celes went on, but Locke told Celes to be careful because of the baby.

Terra was lead to a warm room and was told to wait. An hour later, Edgar came in with

many books. He sat by her and smiled. "These are books on stars and Magic, thought

you'd like to read them."

Terra laughed, taking the biggest one. "I am learning about Stars, Edgar. I am not a

Astronomer yet."

"Oh...Sorry." Edgar said, watching her skip through some pages and smiling.

She gazed up at him and asked why he was watching. "I just think your beautiful, that's

all."

Terra smiled, crawling over to him. "Must you be a tease, Edgar." She had her arms

around his back, her face resting on his chest. Edgar loved this moment, he wished that

this happen all the time. He thought of the years that went by he had without her by his

side. He wrapped his arms around her slim body, cold and shaking like they have been

for weeks, and kissed the top of her head. "Ah, Terra, you know that is in me, love."

She sighed. "How long till we reach Zozo?" She pulled away to look into his eyes.

Edgar laid down, pulling her down with him. "A couple of hours, why?"

"Oh...Am I too come in with you? Or stay behind with Celes?"

"Go. But you must promise to stay warm and by my side," He saw her nod and grabbed her chin.

"And you must tell me or anyone else when you feel bad. Is it a deal?"

Terra laughed, laying her head on his chest. "Yes, it is very clear Edgar. Am I too go on your team?"

"Hm...A beauty will be a distraction.."

Terra glared at him teasingly as she rose, smirking down at him. "A distraction, hm? I certainly

hope I am."

Edgar noted her wry face and rolled her over, looking into her eyes. "You get rest, I will wake you

when we arrive."

As if she agreed, Terra nodded and closed her eyes. "Good night, king Edgar."

"Sweet dreams Terra." He kissed her belly, smiling. "Good night my baby."

Terra faintly laughed, snuggling close to him for warmth and love.

.

.

While she was sleeping, Edgar snuck out of bed and crawled over to the door, putting his boots on,

He made his way to the deck, to watch over till she woke.


	11. Heart Of Mine!

Chapter **11 ** _Heart Of Mine!_

_._

_.  
_

Cold, shivering and tired, Edgar looked back to see Celes holding Terra's tiny hand in hers.

Terra was clothed in all black and red jackets, even thick, furry pants that made her look

like she had muscle under the rags she wore.

Even through the thick, loud, bone-chilling wind, Edgar could see that she was tired, so he

waved to Celes and Locked, even Setzer to pull into a house, the same house they took to get

Terra back. Edgar cleared the cot off for Terra and made her hid deep inside the thickets of the

sheets an pillows that devoured the bed. She asked if anyone else would like to share, but they

shook their heads and made the fire and meal to give their bodies strength. After they ate, Edgar

gazed out the window and could see that the night wind was clearing, so they had to move out

quickly, because night was the time they needed. Edgar wrapped a thick blanket around Terra

and helped her into the mountains. Slippery boulders, rocks and cliffs made their path, as well as

the darkness. Small sounds of cracks and snaps, even creaks scared Terra from time to time. She

had never been in the mountains of _Zozo_ before, it was new and quite scary.

She gripped Edgar's hand, searching the dark depths of _Zozo_ Mount for danger she knew would

come, she could feel it crawling up her bones to her head, shaking her courage to shimmers of fear.

Her breathing caught onto the others, and they looked around, shrugging when they saw nothing

but rocks and moss, old puddles and rats. Terra kept her mind on the thoughts of Edgar and their

baby, she never thought she'd fall for his charm, Locke had warned her but she brushed it aside.

Soon a baby, hers and Edgar's baby, would come and they...Wait, it would be a bastard child!

Terra swallowed and gazed at the king, who was looking ahead like their was nothing to fear but fear

its self. She sighed, looking back in front of her, smiling. _I hope this will end well, for Edgar..._

An hour went by, but they found nothing. Than, Setzer yelled.

"An opening! Look over there!"

They raced for it, but Terra stayed behind with Edgar to take their time, even though Edgar wanted

to be the first to find the cure for Terra. But he loved her more being the first to help her, so he stayed

behind. He felt her fingers dig into his hand an gazed down at her. "Yes?"

"C-Can we hurry?"  
Edgar chuckled and picked her up, whisking her away.

Edgar let Terra down when she started to twitch around in annoyance. She leaned against him for

a second and stared after her friends, who were glaring upward, at the almost covered moon, the

bright stars shining over them. Edgar realized that it was almost time. He took her hand and led

her up, pass his friends, and onto a cliff, hanging over Zozo. What was she to do now? When the

clouds covered the moon, what was she to do? Just stand there and act a fool?

When the clouds barely covered the edges of the moon, Terra swallowed hard. "E-Edgar? What am

I to do when the clouds come?"

"I don't know...maybe it'll come to you, it never really told us that." The king whispered hopefully,

watching the sky like a wolf howling to the full moon. Now the moon was gone, engulfed in

blackness, hiding and waiting. Suddenly, out came a ray of yellow and blue light, shining down

at them. Particles of green dust and red orbs of spiritual lights circled around Terra, hissing and

dancing like mad. Whispers and mutters of spirits sank into her mind like water into soil, showing

and telling her about themselves. They talked of _Key_s, _Magic_, _GF_, _Materia_, _Aeons_, _Magicit_ and

many other things. Terra felt so lost, hearing the voices talk to her like she was their friend, or sister.

She asked them many times who they were, but they said they are _Keys_. Terra locked minds with

one Key called _Ryo_. She asked him if he could point her to her _Key_, but he said

nothing and flew away, suddenly everything turned black, than a dark red orb appeared in front of

Terra. Sparkling and cracking like a fire, the red orb hissed, glowing a shade of yellow and orange.

Deep in thought, Terra reached out and gently wrapped her fingers, than her hand around the orb.

A flash of blue and hued greens and yellows came and appeared as images. Small fires danced

around Terra's head as she watched the images move and play. People and animals came into view.

Dressed in rags and cloaks, different hair colors and skin types. All looked like Magical creatures.

The spark In front of Terra began to speak. _Ehzit Noiw knuk? Harft Jubnu, mi Yugja gnard._ It said

silently. Terra arched an eye brow. _What, I have no idea what your saying._

_Is this what you seek? The Key that is hidden in your heart?_ Asked the voice._ Is it better now, little_

_one? _Terra smiled. _Yes, quite so. Thank you._ Terra asked if he knew where her _Key_ was, and the

spark cracked again, shooting fire out as a response. _O child, why wouldn't I know where your_

_heart Key is? It is a part of everyone, who, in time, seeks their Key. May I show you what I mean?_

Terra nodded wildly, feeling her body be consumed in flames as hot as her fire Magic had once been.

She felt her skin ignite in a scratchy sensation, her face beaded over with sweat from the heat.

Suddenly, she felt her heart being pulled. She screamed as the pain grew. _Fear nay a thing, young_

_woman. I will not harm you, this pain will be over. _The voice sounded gently and sad, yet strong.

Terra frowned, feeling the pressure lift, she opened her eyes to see that the fire was in a human shape.

_I see your key is..Magic filled? Are you of Esper blood, or Ancient blood?_

_...Esper..._

_Hm, it was a tad bit harder extract the Key, but I manged too. If you wished to hold it, or lift the_

_burden hanging on your shoulders. Tell me and I shall cast it aside with your Key._

Terra again nodded, smiling_. If you mean me dieing without Magic, then yes, I wish for you to help._

_I have a baby growing in me now, and a wonderful man who loves me. I have not yet told him how _

_much he means to me, and what his words of love me to mean. I wish for the time to tell him, to.._

The word sounded weird and very scary, but she knew she felt it. _To tell Edgar I love him._

The voice chuckled softly, than spoke. _As you wish, but you must tell me where to send your Key._

_It is important and you can't let a evil person touch it, or it will shatter and kill you. Now where?_

Terra thought for a moment. _I have decided!_

_._

_.  
_

Edgar brushed some hair out of Terra's face and smiled down at her, seeing her eyes open, her lips

crawl up in a smile. Her eyes were turning a shade of blue and green. Her skin was changed back to

it's normal color; Which was still very pale. Her blue lips were slightly back to the rosy red Edgar

loved. The king could feel the eyes of his friends watching him as he leaned in and kissed her

cheek.

"I was worried...Very worried for you, Terra-Gem."

She chuckled. "I know...I had to...Talk with someone."

Edgar asked if she was okay, and in a reply, Terra grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I'm...Fine...The best I've bee in fou-four years..."

Edgar, king of Figaro felt the weight of her future lift off him and fly away with the speed of Falcon,

up and pass the Heavens, to Space where no one could ever find it. Locke came up and grinned,

laying a hand on Edgar's shoulder. "I guess this means...Two weddings, Ed?"

The blond haired, blue eyed monarch chuckled. _If she let's me take her hand, Cole._

"Only if it's what Terra wants."

The green haired woman's eyes fluttered open. "It..Is..I _love_ you, Edgar..."

Edgar laughed._ "Then their will be __two__ weddings."_


	12. Keys and Babies

Chapter 12 _Keys and Babies_

_._

_.  
_

"So.._.Keys_, huh?" Asked Locke, interested in what Celes is telling him.

Celes nodded, shrugging as she searched through a book. "Yes, that is what Terra told me three days

ago. Why, do you not trust what I'm saying, thief?"

Locke muttered, smiling at the thought of Celes teasing him on being a thief. The fact that she did it

to tease him was a good thing, rather then Edgar's way, to laugh at him for confusing the two.

"Eh? You think I wouldn't trust the general of Vector? Heh, then you should think `bout it longer,

girl."

Just then, Edgar came in, blushing and smiling. Locke and Celes rose. "Edgar? What is the matter?"

Asked the pale blond haired woman. Edgar chuckled. "It is Terra."

"What about, her Ed?"

Edgar smiled, kicking at the stone floor. "She...Eats a lot..Now that she's pregnant."

Celes, feeling angry at the king because she was a couple days away from giving birth, gripped her

hands. "So she's _fat_?"

Edgar gazed at her like she was mad. "Nay, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

I love it when she eats, I'd rather watch her eating then a fake women justing drinking water and eating

salads. Terra has a normal, perfect appetite."

Locke laughed. "Same wit Celes, Ed. She eats- Ugh!" She punched his arm. Locke frowned,

rubbing his arm. "What the hell, Celes?" She was blushing, meaning the subject was a private,

embarrassing one. The thief smiled. "Sorry, Cel. Guess I'm a tad behind in manners." He looked

back at Edgar. "How is the newly, _refined_ magic user?"

Edgar beamed at the question. Anything to do with his love, the green haired vixen was the best

music to his ears. Terra was now eight months pregnant, and very happy with her life. Plus, she

could use her Magic again.

"She is well, Cole. Quite well with all the gifts I've been hurling at her."

"What woman hates gifts?" Asked Locke.

Celes laughed. "None."

"Oh, she doesn't hate them. I've sort of...Overwhelmed her with them."

"What do you mean, king?" Locke raised an eye brow.

Edgar sighed, itching his head. "Well...She can't get out of her room without having to move

them."

The king heard a coe from Celes in a mocking tone, but she meant it. "How cute."

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Well, you know me."

"There may be a lot, dear Edgar. But I love them all."

Every one turned to see the green haired woman behind them, heavy in her pregnancy.

"Especially the one growing in me." She whispered in a timid way, clutching Edgar's hand when

she was by his side. Edgar laughed, kissing the top of her head, then turning to Locke.

"How long till you guys have the child?"

Celes answered. "Oh, Just a few more days. Why?"

"Is it a girl...Or boy?" Asked Terra, afraid she said the wrong thing. Celes laughed, telling her friend

all was well.

"It is a boy." Locke smiled in pride.

Terra wondered for a moment. "That is very nice, Celes. I bet He'll have your hair and nose and

Locke's gene. you know for traveling and stealing."

Locke jumped up. "Terra?!"

The green haired woman gazed at him with wonder, clearing not seeing what she said was wrong

toward him. She cocked her head left and smiled. "What Locke?"

He sighed, letting his shoulder drop. "Eh, nothing," He looked up at the king. "What sex is your

kid?"

Edgar felt Terra's hand entwine with his and shook his head. "We have no idea, Cole. Terra wants it

to be a surprise." He casted his love a quick grin and shrugged. "It will be a girl, I know it. It will act

just like her mother! Sweet and beautiful."

Terra blushed deeply, glancing down at the floor. "I thi-think we should...Should head back Edgar.

I am quite hungry from walking around and telling the designers how to paint our baby room.

May we leave?" She asked sweetly and silently, tugging on his hand. Edgar laughed.

"Okay Terra, hold on there," He said. "We are leaving now. Please tell the guards, servants and

anyone else you are to get exactly what you want, understood? Good, now I am off with the fair

maiden of mine." Edgar chuckled when Terra began to drag him away, saying:

"Oh, Edgar. I need help on colors. Something that'll match a boy an girl...." Then they disappeared.

Locke laughed. "I bet..Celes? What's wrong?"

"..Locke...My water just broke..."

"Oh shit! Okay, hold on. I'll get ya!"

______________________________________

.

"Oh, Celes. He's perfect. Can I hold him?" Asked Relm, Dragging Gau behind her like a

toy. Gau snorted. "Sure, Relm. Just be careful, okay?"

Relm nodded and held the baby in her arms. The baby's eye were round and very cute.

"He's so cute, Celes. I wish I had one.."

"NO WAY RELM!" Gau yelled, backing away from her. Relm handed the baby back gently and

smiled at her boyfriend. "Oh, your like Edgar! You hang around your uncle too much and not enough

around your father! If I want a baby, you'll give me one, understand?!"

Gau whimpered in fear. "Er..."

For the first time, Locke grinned by the left of Celes' bed. "So, what are we going to name him?"

"I think I have one...How about...Cloudopher. That is a wonderful name."

"It is, it really is." Locke muttered, looking over at the sad king, who just wanted his baby to come

already. Terra sat by him, tired and weak from staying up all night to see Celes' baby, as well as

running here with Edgar. The king must of noticed her languid and stood. "Well, I am glad for you

two. But I have to head off with my tired woman. May the gods bless your babe." He helped Terra

up and went away. Locke watched after them, smiling at the image of those two; The hybrid witch,

alone and lost from love with the king who can't seem to stick to any woman nor want to, were

together. It was a fond picture, a sweet one. Locke heard his baby boy cry and looked away from the

two lovers.


	13. The Key's Home

Chapter 13 _The Key's Home_

_._

_.  
_

_One Month Later_

Terra sat on a large cot, reading a book to her swelling belly, hearing the birds chirp and sing.

Wind rustled by, bring in the perfect fall breeze Terra loved so much. The book was all black

leather, with silver words and a red ribbon hanging out as a bookmark.

The book was the book Leo read to her when she was baby girl; _The Adventures Of Pirate John_.

What Terra didn't tell anyone else, was that when she read, she dreamed of her parents and Leo

reading to her, telling her how much they loved her. Terra felt the baby kicking and smiled, laying

the book down, she headed for the plate of cookies and tea. When the baby kicked, she thought it

was happy or hungry, so she would feed it and sing to the babe. She sat down at ate the first two

cookies, but then she felt bad and laid down, waiting for her love Edgar to come home from work

and hug, kiss and cuddle with her. As her head hit the pillow, she felt a weird sensation overwhelm

her. She felt water underneath her and sat up, only to see that her water broke. She panicked and got

off the bed, hurrying over to the door to call guards, or Edgar if he was happening to be coming

back. She threw the door open as she screamed in pain from the contractions.

The guards turned and hurried to their queen. "What's wrong, queen Terra?!"

"I..I'm having the b-b-baby."

One guard shot off to get king Edgar, while two waited by her side, the last one went for a doctor.

Terra gripped the man's hand with her Esper strength by accident and whimpered that she was

sorry. The soldier lifted her (She was surprisingly light for a pregnant woman) and took her into

the room, laying her on the bed. "Here you go, queen Terra. King Edgar will be here soon, as well

as a doctor." Said the soldier as calming as he could be, almost crying in pain from her grasp.

Terra's heart beat increased, the pain as well. "Ed...gar.." She closed her eyes to block out the pain.

"Terra, Terra can you hear me?"

She opened her eyes and saw Edgar's worried face. She smiled. "Took you long en-enough."

"Really? Hm, I will be faster next time we have a baby." He grinned at her blush and took her

hand from the young soldier. Edgar gasped at her powerful hand and shook his head, watching as

the doctor came up.

_________________________________

.

.

When the doctor pulled away, a faint smile on his tanned skin, he gazed up at Edgar and then the

tired Terra. The doctor gave the baby to his right hand nurse and she cleaned it and wrapped it

warmly. Terra's languid eyes watch the baby pass between people and sighed.

Than the doctor handed Terra the baby. Smiling, Terra saw that the color of the blanket was pink

and inside was a baby girl. Edgar's eye lit up, he knew he'd be right. Terra held the baby close and

smiled. The pale body of the baby and the light green – blond hair made Edgar smile.

"I told you it would be a girl." The king whispered against Terra's cheek after he kissed it.

Terra locked eyes with the baby and smiled. "I...am so tired..." She closed her eyes and fell

asleep. Edgar chuckled, and took the baby. "But Terra, we must name her?"

It was too late, Terra had fallen asleep, leaving Edgar to make the decision.

"King Edgar, you must name her. It is bad luck not to name your child on their birth."

Edgar thought for a moment, looking down at the baby girl, he smiled sweetly and said.

"I know what I should name her."

.

.

Terra woke up and looked around the room, it was morning and she was still very tired from

labor. She heard crying and her mother instinct took in. She searched the room and saw nothing.

Then the door open and Edgar came in, holding her baby girl.

The king smiled, handing her the baby. "She needs food...." He blushed and turned. "You know,"

He sighed. "With your..Bo-brea-breasts."

Terra laughed, looking down at her little girl. Moving her clothes, she began to feed her.

"It's okay to look, Edgar." He turned around and sat down, watching his love feed their baby, they

created out of love. He remembered he never told Terra her baby's name.

"Do you want to know the name, Terra-Gem?"

"Yes, please." She knew the name couldn't wait, she had read books on the luck parts.

Edgar sighed, taking in a breath, he muttered. "It's....Emma."

Terra looked up. "What?"

Edgar laughed at her shocked face. "Aye, Terra. Its It beautiful?"

Terra smiled, she was stunned Edgar knew her mother's middle name, something she thought

Celes only dug up for her. "Oh, Edgar, it is perfect. What is her full name?"

Edgar smiled. "Emma Rosaline Figaro."

Terra laughed when the baby tickled her by accident. "I love it."

Edgar smiled, and gazed at her with a loving stare and asked.

"Where did you send you're_ Key_?"

Terra giggled, blushing at his question. "Isn't it obvious? I gave it to you, Edgar."

Edgar, for the first time, felt like she gave him the final sign for her love and got up to sit by her

and Rosaline. He kissed their foreheads and smiled faintly. "I love my family."

"Me too, Edgar." Whispered Terra, feeling quite tired as she leaned against him.

"Good night, sweet love of mine." Edgar whispered lovingly as he kissed her.

Terra felt like liquid in his arms as she lost consciousness.

.

.

_Terra Branford, daughter of an Esper and Human, fell in love._

_Leo was right, give it time and she'll have her family. Her lover and friend for life._

_Terra, the alone woman, is now Terra Figaro, queen of Figaro, mother of Emma and wife _

_Edgar Figaro, the king!_


End file.
